


In the Maw of the Woods

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forest fairy Wonshik somehow becomes acquaintances with several mischievous demons from— literally— hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Maw of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> look at these cute pics of Ravi with [bubbles](http://bfwonsik.tumblr.com/post/140795354501/tessellation) and [flower](http://bfwonsik.tumblr.com/post/141195843805/blow) [crowns](http://bfwonsik.tumblr.com/post/141203009015/loveseek-lovesick) tho (and then there’s demon 5vixx) lmao
> 
> enjoy!

The little pond by the meadow is Wonshik’s favourite place in the whole forest.

It’s a picturesque location, full of lush, green grass and sweeping willows that cast a refreshing shade to sit under when the afternoon sun becomes hot on one’s back. The flowers are also beautiful as well, decorating the hillside with brilliant reds and oranges and pinks and purples that transition into each other seamlessly. It’s a favourite hangout for all sorts of cute woodland creatures as well, and since Wonshik is also a forest favourite, whenever he comes by there’s no shortage of fawns, rabbits and chipmunks that bounce eagerly after him.

Wonshik loves those sleepy summer days. The air smells perpetually of flowers and sunshine and there’s really not much else to do but fall backwards into the grass and just lie there all day, basking in the warmth and occasionally scouring the bushes for some ripe berries to consume. His homemade jams are also quite the delicacy, and sometimes he’ll disguise himself as a human and travel into various little villages outside of the forest to sell his creations (usually drawing in quite the excitable crowds, not to brag or anything). He’s the epitome of the magical summer creature, and there’s really nothing else Wonshik wants with his serene life.

Well— sometimes he wishes his friends would announce their untimely visits, but that’s a work in progress.

+

Ironically enough, despite their lack of announcement, everybody  _knows_  when they’re arriving. It’s hard not to, when the clouds start to roll in and everything grows a little overcast and the winds start to pick up. On certain days, when there’s a decent amount of moisture in the air, they’ll even manage to usher in the impending thunderstorm early, just by showing up. Animals desert the meadows, birds stop chirping, and even the humans know better than to enter the forest on those days. There’s a mist that rises low in the grass, practically oozing a weird kind of danger. It inspires a kind of trepidation and unease in everybody, even in Wonshik.

But that’s probably because he knows they love surprising him.

“ _Boo_.”

Lips, cold as ice, brush right up against the shell of his ear and Wonshik unleashes a startled shout, leaping up into the air. His wings unfurl themselves accidentally, flashing blue and green as he spins around and shoves Sanghyuk off of him.

“Cut it  _out_ ,” Wonshik complains loudly, glaring when Sanghyuk just doubles over and laughs, hair falling over his face as he clutches at his middle. There’s another laugh, high-pitched and hair-raising, that echoes after Sanghyuk’s, but Wonshik knows who it is and he can’t be bothered to deal with Jaehwan right now. “Yeah yeah yeah, sneak up on poor unsuspecting fairy Wonshik and scare the living daylights out of him. Doesn’t it ever get old for you?”

“Not really,” Sanghyuk admits, straightening. Eyes, lined elegantly in black and flashing an uncanny yellow-green, glow with mirth as he looks up at Wonshik. “Your reactions never disappoint.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes, flexing his back until his wings fold back down over his shoulder blades, no longer twitching in a frazzled manner.

“Grade school level pranks, Hyukkie.”

“And he learns from the best,” Jaehwan’s voice announces from the side, and Wonshik turns as the other demon waltzes out from behind the trees, dressed atrociously as usual. Jaehwan is a fan of upholding the traditional image of fear— black robes and pointy shoes and high-collared shirts or whatever, never mind that it made him look like the last time he’d gone shopping was during the 13th century and the style was more or less a poor imitation of old vampiric fashion in the end.

“Disappointing, really,” Wonshik observes, side-stepping Sanghyuk as he starts walking down the hill, wrinkling his nose at the mist that’s spilling out from between the trees. There’s a cold wind picking up, and he shivers in annoyance.

“How  _dare_  you,” Jaehwan complains, falling easily into step with him. “I am the whisper of death parents warn their children about before bedtime.”

“Whisper of death smells like he didn’t brush his teeth this morning,” Wonshik retorts, and snorts at Jaehwan’s outraged expression. “Joking.”

“I will not stand for this kind of slander—”

“You love it,” a new voice interrupts, and from the other end of the clearing Hongbin, Taekwoon and Hakyeon appear, striding through long grass that seems to wilt and part obediently with their every impending step. Wonshik winces when he sees they’ve brought their hounds for a walk; they’re large, hulking creatures that are roughly the size of a small bear and have more slobber than Wonshik has ever seen on any breathing being. The hounds have never hurt him, because they’ve never had a reason to and they’re all very well behaved when their masters are in command, but they’re also creatures from the pits of darkness that even the wild wolves avoid, so Wonshik decides he can’t be blamed for keeping his distance.

“Sorry, love,” Hakyeon says, his voice teasing as he waves the hounds away. The creatures slink back into the shadows, melding easily into the darkness until even the flashing red of their eyes vanish. Wonshik suppresses another shiver, and feels Hakyeon place a soothing hand against his lower back. “You know we have to take them out for a walk every once and a while.”

“Someone should really start a hound-sitting business down under,” he deadpans, and Hakyeon laughs, the strange sound both strangely pleasing and bone-chilling all at once.

“They’ll have a hell of a time,” the demon snickers. “Pun not intended. Anyway, it’s been a while since we’ve visited. How have you been?”

“The usual,” Wonshik shrugs, looking between the five demons. “What all fairies do during the summer.”

“Indulge us,” Jaehwan says, adopting the very aloof tone of a condescending old man, and it earns him a knock to the side of the head from an amused Taekwoon. Wonshik snorts.

“Literally nothing changes. I go out, interact with the animals, collect some food and then go home and sleep. I don’t know why you always like asking.”

“Taekwoon still secretly wants to pet a bunny,” Hongbin smirks, and gets a solid punch to the side that definitely breaks a few ribs. Wonshik winces at the sound, and cringes even harder when Hongbin just coughs and starts shoving his broken bones back in place. “Can’t you call one over, Wonshikkie? He’s— heh—  _dying_  to finally hold one.”

“No rabbit in their right mind would hang out with you lot,” Wonshik says, doing his best to block out the sound of bone grinding on bone while Taekwoon visibly droops, expression going weirdly mopey. “Hey! I can’t change centuries of ingrained instincts that tells them they should be freaked by your presence. Rightly so, I might add.”

“But this bunny isn’t scared, isn’t he?” Jaehwan coos, bounding forwards and cupping Wonshik’s chin with a maniacal grin. The palm of his hand is cold, but Jaehwan’s hands have always been shockingly soft.

“I dunno, your disgusting puns always leave me with a bad taste in my mouth,” Wonshik says nonchalantly, and Jaehwan really glowers at him now.

“You are rude,” he proclaims, swirling away. The trees groan and seem to bend away from him as they stroll through the forest, like some oddball troupe that’s lost their way. “Terrible, like the rest of these cretins! None of you appreciate my ironic humour.”

“That’s because there’s nothing to be appreciative of,” Hongbin snarks, bolting forwards and slapping Jaehwan hard in the ass, and it nearly sends the demon flying over a log. That results in another round of loud bickering that may or may not end with another broken bone or some playful roughhousing, demon-style, or whatever it’s like growing up with five recklessly strong companions in the pits of hell.

Cold fingers brush against his hair, and Wonshik jumps. But it’s only Taekwoon, who gives him a plain look and says, “You have a leaf in your hair,” before he’s back to running his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, playing with strands that are probably in dire need of a trim.

Almost like he’d read his mind (and who’s to say demons can’t), Hakyeon leans over and says, “Are you planning on growing out your hair for a braid?”

“No,” Wonshik complains. “I’ve just been busy.”

Hakyeon clucks his tongue and straightens, grinning evilly as he catches Taekwoon’s eye over Wonshik’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I’ve never told you this, but did you know, back in the day, Taekwoon had hair that grew past his shoulders—”

“You shut your mouth,” Taekwoon snaps, a growl resonating in his throat as he bares his fangs in Hakyeon’s direction. The scare factor is there, but it’s drastically reduced by the red that’s actually tinting his pale cheeks. Wonshik stifles a laugh, and feels Taekwoon’s hand squeeze the back of his neck.

Hakyeon nudges Wonshik knowingly, and whispers, “He was still quite the looker, even if it did look like a dead crow’s nest in the morning.”

Whatever Taekwoon wants to say next is interrupted by a huge splintering of wood as the three younger demons tussling on the path further ahead reaches a tipping point, wherein Sanghyuk has wrestled Jaehwan right into a tree and the poor oak could no longer withstand their play fighting and has finally split right through the middle.

“Guys,” Wonshik complains, but he’s only doing it half-heartedly. He knows they’re only mucking around, and he has to admit it’s nice to see his friends again, even if they make the weather awful.

Besides, the tree’s a goner anyway, so there’s not much point in getting angry.

Hakyeon laughs, the sound enticing on his ears, and Wonshik turns to look at the oldest demon. Yellow-green eyes flicker over to him before the fang-y look dispels. At his most subtle form, Hakyeon could actually pass as a particularly youthful man, much like the ones passing through the different villages Wonshik sells his jams at.

“Kids,” Hakyeon says nostalgically, like Sanghyuk isn’t a couple hundred thousand years old already. “How energetic.”

On his left, Taekwoon snorts. His hand is back on Wonshik’s nape again, soothing with a touch of possessiveness that he absentmindedly sinks back into.

+

They don’t always visit together, because demons do apparently have a life down under, or so Hakyeon claims. Wonshik highly suspects their agendas are probably just filled with a variation of ‘terrorize this’ and ‘terrorize that’, but Taekwoon had once said Hakyeon has a candle-making hobby he keeps up with from time to time. Wonshik had been wholly skeptical, but then again, Taekwoon still thinks bunnies might be okay with him someday, so he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s true. It’s a cute hobby, really.

Hongbin drops by as Wonshik’s wading through the riverbank a few days later, slacks rolled up to his knees as he searches through the clear water.

“What’re you looking for?” the demon asks curiously, dropping down onto the solid rocks closer to the grass.

“Stones,” Wonshik hums, passing his hands through the trickling water around him.

“For a spell?” Hongbin prompts, watching a cluster of frogs frantically hop past him with amusement. He catches one in mid-hop, and the poor amphibian starts croaking with such fear that Hongbin just tosses it back into the water with a little laugh.

“I knew this witch who would only collect orange-bellied tree frogs,” he continues, stretching his legs out in front of him with a yawn. “Poisonous little bastards. One touch is enough to kill a human in three days.”

“Really,” Wonshik hums, turning over a particularly silver rock. “What happened to her?”

“Got a lot of boils, but nothing really out of the ordinary,” Hongbin answers, eyes fixated on Wonshik now. “She made some very interesting experiments, though, it was all very fascinating.”

“There’s not a lot of tree frogs in these parts,” Wonshik says, tossing the stone back into the river. He straightens and takes larges steps over to where Hongbin is sitting, and grins when the demon immediately shifts back, squinting up at him.

“No,” Hongbin says, preemptively.

“I haven’t even said anything,” Wonshik says, but he can’t stop himself from grinning. Hongbin scowls, showing his fangs, and his eyes flash.

“I’m not getting in the water, you oaf.”

“That’s not nice,” Wonshik snorts, and grabs the demon by the wrist. “C’mon, just wade out into the shallows with me. You’re just sitting there doing nothing.”

“I like doing nothing.”

“Help me look for more stones,” Wonshik wheedles, and Hongbin mutters something under his breath before he reluctantly kicks off his boots. Wonshik snickers, and has to drag a mostly unwilling Hongbin over to the riverbank. He wades back in until he’s knee deep, but Hongbin is still tiptoeing around the sand, nose wrinkling at the sight of the mud at the bottom of the river.

“Those stones aren’t going to collect themselves,” Wonshik calls, and Hongbin huffs before finally stepping in. His face scrunches up hilariously, and Wonshik bursts out laughing.

“This is disgusting,” Hongbin proclaims.

“For God’s sake, it’s just sand and stones.”

Hongbin snaps his teeth, a full-body shudder going through him as he shoots Wonshik a dirty look, and he realizes his slip-up a moment too late.

“My bad,” he calls back in apology, and Hongbin turns his nose up.

“First you make me get in the water and then you utter a repelling word in my presence. I’m starting to think I’m not wanted.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes, turning away to look down at the rippling water. “Have you been taking drama queen lessons from Jaehwan? Besides, you know I like it when you guys visit.”

A whisper of air and a sudden rush of water swelling around his calves is the only warning he gets before Hongbin is suddenly by his side, arms around Wonshik’s middle, and his ice-cold lips brush delicately against the back of his neck.

“Do you really?” Hongbin whispers, voice much lower now, and Wonshik squirms, fingers automatically wrapping around Hongbin’s wrist.

“ _Yes_ ,” Wonshik replies, if a little bit loudly, and he tries not to let the way he feels Hongbin smiling against his neck affect his speech. Focus, he tells himself. “If I didn’t like any of you you wouldn’t be hanging around me now, would you?”

Hongbin moves his head and drops his chin onto Wonshik’s shoulder, a dorky grin on his face. “I suppose not,” he hums, and gives Wonshik a light pat on the back before he steps away, making a face when his foot sinks into a particularly soft spot in the riverbed. “Oh, this is gross, I don’t get you nature types at all.”

“Didn’t ask you to,” Wonshik answers, smirking, and Hongbin glowers at him. The look is a frightful one, simply because Hongbin comes from Hell and all hellish creatures are terrifying to look at in some ways anyway, but a moment later the lines soften on his face and he’s taking exaggerated steps back to the sand, whining and groaning the whole way.

“You need to come visit us soon,” Hongbin calls over his shoulder as he stumbles onto the dry sandbank. “It’s been way too long.”

Wonshik laughs, and waves the demon off before turning back to his stones.

+

Summer nights means heat, and summer nights means humidity, so even in the shade of his hollow the air is heavy and it makes sweat collect at his temples and down his back. Wonshik groans as he lies face first on the lower branches of a sweeping willow, feeling the hum of the night surrounding him. His wings flicker lazily around him, too tired to even fan his back, and his bare chest aches a little from where it’s pressed against the bumpy bark of the branch. The night means sounds where the human eyes can’t quite seek, but Wonshik’s pupils glow silver as he gazes through the leaves of the willow, observing the dark blue skies as the last of the day’s light sinks below the horizon. Little fireflies, with their bright yellow tails, jump about in the long grass while frogs croak in somewhere below.

He must’ve fallen into a sleepy lull, because the next think Wonshik knows he’s waking up with a jolt, like he’s been shocked out of his dozing. The first thing he notices is the sudden and significant drop in temperatures, which makes being slightly sweaty even more uncomfortable now that he’s  _cold_. The sky is much darker, nearly black, and the fireflies have vanished. The frogs are silent, and even the willow is still, leaves ceasing its rustling and swaying. Wonshik sits up, and with one solid flap of his wings, he brings himself up along the tree, kicking off other branches along the way until he’s nestled higher above the ground.

Then, the mist rolls in, and the hellhounds prowl underneath the tree.

Wonshik’s breath hitches when he spies at least three of them creatures circling the trunk, sniffing the base with huge, snorting breaths. Paws the size of his face tread heavily on the dirt, packing it down. Steam rises out of their dropping jaws and nostrils while hound slobber dribbles all over the grass, gooey and sticky and translucent. Wonshik wrinkles his nose at the mess, but a second later one of the hounds suddenly barks before leaping up at the tree.

He yells in surprise as the willow shakes. Leaves fall around him and the hound falls back onto its front paws, leaving deep gouge marks in the bark. A second hound jumps, banging into the trunk, and Wonshik winces, feeling his wings beat anxiously behind him. He peers over the edge of his branch and when he makes contact with the gleaming red eyes, the hellhound barks eagerly up at him, the sound grating on his ears and making his skin crawl.

Wonshik groans. The poor thing wants to  _play_  with him.

“No,” he tries to say, making shooing motions at the huge dog. “You’re too big.”

The hound whines, like it understands him, and scratches harder at the tree.

“N-nice dog,” Wonshik mumbles, gripping the branch tightly. “Uh, why don’t you run along— whoa!”

The third dog, apparently too excitable to wait, had taken a running leap and managed to latch on onto the lower branch he’d been sleeping on earlier. The willow groans and creaks at the weight of the enormous dog, and Wonshik flails.

“Hey, you can’t climb up here!” he complains, and yelps again when the hound’s scrabbling and desperate clawing finally manages to hoist itself up on the branch. Unfortunately, the weight was clearly too much, and a second later there’s the sound of splintering wood before the branch breaks right off and sends the hound collapsing onto the ground. Wonshik winces when the barking starts up again, the noise resounding uncomfortably in his ears.

“Hey!”

It’s Jaehwan’s voice that sounds across the meadow, and Wonshik looks up in surprise when the demon strides unexpectedly into view. The hounds turn, and one of them takes a running jump at Jaehwan, moving so fast Wonshik didn’t even have time to shout a warning.

But it’s alright, because Jaehwan just lets out a savage growl himself, the sound rumbling from the base of his throat, and he knocks the hound out the air with a sweep of his arm. The dog falls to the ground with a thud that Wonshik can feel all the way up in the tree, and the whines that follow were even more pitiful that the ones from before.

“Oh, c’mon, you jumped me first,” Jaehwan grumbles, and Wonshik jolts again when he hears Sanghyuk’s laughter from somewhere beyond the willow. “Scram.”

The hounds snort and slobber, but moments later they’re slinking off into the grass, and their fur is so dark the only indication that anything is even there at all is the pinpricks of red and the parting of the plants as the hounds walk through. Wonshik heaves a sigh before swinging himself off the branch. He beats his wings a few times, helping him break the fall as he lands next to Jaehwan.

“You didn’t have to be so mean to your dogs,” he says, and Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

“It was a hellhound, Wonshikkie,” he says, using a patient tone a parent might use with a young child. “What I did just now was the equivalent of a gentle prod in the opposite direction. You should watch Taekwoon and Sanghyuk play fight with them.”

“No thanks,” Wonshik mutters, shuddering as he imagines just how bloody  _that_  might be. Sanghyuk sidles up to him, smelling oddly of something sweet and sharp as he wraps a long arm around Wonshik’s shoulder. By all rights it should be an uncomfortable feeling on a night as warm as this, but demons run cold, and Sanghyuk is wearing a sleeveless shirt, so the chill emitting from his skin is a welcome feeling against Wonshik’s back.

“It’s a good show,” Sanghyuk wheedles playfully, and Wonshik gives him a bland look.

“You know I get queasy just watching you guys break bones goofing off.”

Sanghyuk pouts, but he doesn’t push anymore. Instead, he moves his hand until it brushes up against the side of Wonshik’s right wing, and he twitches.

“Anyway, what are the two of you doing here anyway?” he asks, looking between the two of them. Jaehwan twirls around to face him again and grins, waggling his eyebrows. For once he’s not dressed in some ridiculous flowing cape, but a plain grey tunic-like garment of sorts. It looks lightweight and flowy.

“The two of us actually lost the bet and had to go collect the hounds tonight, but to be honest they know their way home and they’ll wander back sometime before the sun rises. Besides, Hongbin was the one who mentioned it’s been too long since you came down to see us and, well... here you are.”

“Here I am,” Wonshik deadpans, and Jaehwan smiles toothily at him.

“Wanna come over?” the demon whispers, taking a step forwards, and Wonshik pretends to think it over, pretends to not notice the way Jaehwan’s eyes gleam hopefully, or react to the way Sanghyuk’s hand is trailing down his back, until it rests at his hip.

“Sure,” Wonshik says, and it feels like the summer night’s only managed to get hotter.

+

Hell is a complicated place, but the small portion Wonshik’s been privy to witness reminds him of a small, old, and cramped underground city. The buildings are built in styles he’s certain isn’t replicated anywhere else in the world, and sometimes things lurk in the shadows cast by a perpetually red sky. It’s red because of the hellfire, Sanghyuk once joked, but Wonshik’s not entirely certain that the demon was only kidding.

There are also portals, small, unobtrusive ones and gigantic, swirling ones that might drag the unsuspecting passer-by in without warning. Jaehwan leads him through several of those, each of them making Wonshik feel like he’s just been turned over and shaken before his feet land on solid ground again, and then they’re striding up the stone path up a small cliff-side mountain, to a home where his demon friends apparently resided.

It’s old, brimming with magic, and when Wonshik walks in he’s hit with a scent that he smelled on Sanghyuk earlier: sweet and sharp, only this time it’s much stronger.

“Black nectar,” he says suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. “You guys are having a drinking party.”

“Duh,” Jaehwan grins, seizing Wonshik’s hand in his own as he tugs the fairy forwards with surprising strength. “What did you think we do all day? We’re deviants, after all.”

“Don’t say that,” Wonshik frowns, digging his heels into the ground. Jaehwan stops and turns to face him, eyebrow arched. “Even if that’s all people think you are... there’s more to it than just being mischievous,” he finishes lamely. It’s sort of difficult to put the roles of underworld creatures into words, but he’s fond of them. Jaehwan’s gaze goes a little sappy, and Sanghyuk laughs softly from behind him.

“You’re so sweet,” the youngest croons, nuzzling his forehead against Wonshik’s shoulder. “Even though we bully you all the time.”

“Yeah, well, don’t push it,” Wonshik deadpans, and Jaehwan pulls at his hand again.

“C’mon,” he murmurs, leading Wonshik through dark rooms, across floors with woven mats, and down and up rickety wooden stairs, an unending maze of confusion before he throws open a set of sliding doors to a room Wonshik vaguely recognizes, mainly because of its sheer seize, brilliantly red floor, and the throw pillows tossed all over the room. Sitting around a selection of scented candles were Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Hongbin, comfortably slouched or seated cross-legged. Small porcelain bottles and tiny cups with beautifully painted designs cluster on rounded trays set in the floor. Wonshik sniffs the air delicately again. More nectar.

“Wonshik?” Taekwoon says, standing, and he promptly tips forwards into Jaehwan.

“Watch it,” Jaehwan complains, but he hugs Taekwoon tightly around the middle anyway, half-walking, half-dragging the demon back to where he was laying down earlier. “Seriously, we were only gone for a bit and you’re already drunk.”

“Get off,” Taekwoon complains, shoving Jaehwan aside playfully. “Not drunk.”

“Where are the hounds?” Hakyeon demands, looking around them.

“Jaehwan left them to roam,” Sanghyuk snorts, and Hakyeon’s expression darkens in annoyance.

“ _Jaehwan_.”

“Oh, lay off, they’ll find their way home in the morning,” Jaehwan complains, and he drops to his knees on the puffy cushion beside Hakyeon’s, ignoring the elder’s distasteful glare in favour of snagging a cup for himself. “Let them get some fresh air, as I always say. Besides, look who we brought back instead.”

“Wonshik isn’t a hound.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Jaehwan shouts, and lunges at Hakyeon. Wonshik winces when a cup shatters and the two of them fall onto the hardwood floor with a heavy thud. Hongbin bursts out laughing, and Sanghyuk gives him a soft nudge that Wonshik interprets as permission to occupy the empty space beside Taekwoon. The pillow is royal purple in colour and his hands sink into the soft fabric when he lowers himself onto it, and a second later Taekwoon has an arm around him and he’s dragging Wonshik close. He gets a kiss to his temple and a small cup full of inky black liquid. Wonshik’s only had watered down versions of this drink when the demons brought it above land, but the taste on his tongue when he downs the small portion reminds him of very strong fairy wine. Slippery in his mouth, very hot and then suddenly cool on his lips, and then it settles into a buzzing warmth that slides down his the back of his throat and into his stomach.

Hakyeon doesn’t play fight as much as the others do— even Taekwoon and his sudden bursts of tempers was more prone to starting a little scuffle every now and then— but he is the oldest by far, and even though Jaehwan is a little taller and only a couple hundred years younger, he can’t hope to overcome Hakyeon. Still, he puts up a good fight that sends the pair rolling all over the floor, cracking bones that healed almost immediately and drawing low growls from both demons before Hakyeon finally gains the upper hand and pins Jaehwan.

“Brat,” he pants, eyes dark, and Jaehwan grins, showing fangs. Hakyeon scoffs good-naturally and grabs a handful of Jaehwan’s hair, yanking on dark strands until Jaehwan’s grin fades and he whines, bucking his hips up and pushing at Hakyeon’s thighs squeezing around his waist. Hakyeon waits until the sound goes high-pitched, and then he looks up, jerking his chin at a reclining Hongbin, who’s taking slow, lazy sips of nectar from his cup while he watches.

“Put him in his place.”

“No fair, two against one,” Jaehwan groans, but he doesn’t look that annoyed when Hongbin sets his drink down and crawls forwards. He shifts to one side so he’s not turning his back on them, and Wonshik doesn’t know if he should be pleased by that fact when Hongbin leans over and seals his mouth over Jaehwan’s, because firstly, it’s certainly quite a view, and secondly, god  _damn_ , it’s a view.

Sanghyuk lays his head on Wonshik’s shoulder while his arm sneaks around Wonshik’s waist, stroking his hip, and Taekwoon tips the last of his nectar before he’s turning and pressing his lips to Wonshik’s as well. Taekwoon’s mouth his hot; a shocking contrast compared to his cool lips and cold skin, and Wonshik closes his eyes and tries not to move too much.

Sanghyuk straightens before placing his hands on Wonshik’s shoulders, guiding him back against Sanghyuk’s chest while he’s still blindly kissing Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk’s frozen hands makes his skin prickle as they trace over the lines of his stomach, up his chest, and then back down over his sides.

Jaehwan’s resounding moan catches his attention, and Wonshik’s eyes fly open. Hakyeon meets his gaze, and the demon smiles beautifully at him while he holds Jaehwan’s wrists down, denying him the compulsion to clutch at Hongbin while the other trails his lips down Jaehwan’s neck.

“Terrible,” Wonshik gasps out loud, and Taekwoon suddenly draws back, a hurt look on his face that has Wonshik scrambling to explain himself.

“Not you!” he cries, quickly placing his hands on Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Hakyeon— Hakyeon’s just making Jaehwan’s life difficult.”

Hakyeon laughs, low and throaty, and Taekwoon lifts an eyebrow while he glances behind him. Jaehwan whines and turns his head. His lower lip wobbles in an incredible pout as he gazes sadly up at them, and Taekwoon’s reaction is to snort.

“Don’t let the puppy eyes fool you,” he comments softly. “He likes it.”

Hongbin chooses that exact moment to bite into Jaehwan’s neck, hard, and Jaehwan’s eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open as he exhales sharply. He’s really nice to look at when he’s like this, Wonshik thinks, and he reaches for another cup of nectar. He has a feeling he’s going to need it.

“I’m gonna have to cut you off,” Sanghyuk jokes, hand sliding far too close to the inseam of Wonshik’s pants now, and even though the trousers are loose and the fabric is soft, he suddenly feels like everything is much too tight.

“This is some strong stuff,” he comments instead, and the warmth in his belly is starting to turn into heat. He shakes his head clear of the slight fuzz that’s starting to form behind his eyes, and the motion makes everything in the room shake a little.

“Definitely enough for you,” Sanghyuk jokes, catching his hand as Wonshik sets the cup down. “This stuff is like water for us.”

“Liar,” Taekwoon says, pushing himself up with his hands, and Wonshik almost chokes at the sight of Taekwoon’s back flexing. “The first time you tried any you crashed through a door and slept on the floor for a whole day.”

“Shut up,” Sanghyuk hisses, and Wonshik laughs until Sanghyuk’s arms suddenly tighten around him and he’s being lifted off his feet, yelping in surprise as Sanghyuk literally carries him over to where Hongbin is leaving incredible bite marks all over Jaehwan’s collarbones. He’s lowered onto his knees, and Wonshik swallows when he sees the way Hakyeon is watching him.

“I have a suggestion,” Sanghyuk says boldly, and his broad frame is bracketing Wonshik’s shoulders. “Let’s get these two to kiss. They’d look hot kissing, wouldn’t they?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon breathes, eyes flicking down to where Jaehwan lies and then to where Hongbin is grinning beside him, fangs showing a bit too. Wonshik sinks his teeth into his bottom lip when his gaze falls on Jaehwan and it’s like the sight has immediately drawn him in. Jaehwan, with kiss-swollen lips, messy hair, and a flush high on his cheeks. He needs Hakyeon’s gentle touch to his forehead before he manages to refocus, and then he’s rolling over, crawling over to Wonshik when Hakyeon slides off him. Wonshik gulps as Jaehwan’s face blurs slightly out of focus before they’re kissing again, this time much rougher than Taekwoon’s little presses. Jaehwan feels like a dead weight against him and Wonshik nearly falls over, if not for someone pushing a stack of pillows to his back to save him from a fall. His hands settle in Jaehwan’s hair, and it takes all of his willpower not to start pulling too hard.

A cold hand touches the back of his neck, squeezing harshly, and Wonshik cries out, yanking on Jaehwan in turn, and Jaehwan moans into the kiss.

“Don’t worry,” Taekwoon’s voice suddenly whispers into his ear, breathless and commanding. “I said it before—  _he likes it_.”

Wonshik breaks the kiss because his head tips back, mind going off-rails, and Jaehwan gives him a tiny peck at the corner of his mouth. His hands are tracing the waistband of Wonshik’s pants.

“Please,” Jaehwan whispers, and Wonshik whimpers. “Let me.”

His throat is too tight, but he manages to reply, if in a shaky manner. “Y-yeah,” Wonshik gasps, and Jaehwan’s expression lights right up. “Yeah, you can.”

He jerks involuntarily when he feels Jaehwan’s lips on him, hips almost lifting up, but Hongbin is there, strong fingers squeezing his sides and keeping him down. He smiles down at Wonshik, maddeningly unaffected. The only indication that he’s slowly slipping is the raw look in his eyes, primal and something vaguely supernatural. Sanghyuk’s taken to gripping the back of Jaehwan’s neck as he swallows Wonshik down, murmuring something obscene to him each time, and Wonshik only catches brief words like  _you can take more, right?_  and  _do it, Jaehwannie, make him come_.

It doesn’t take long for Jaehwan to succeed, really, except when Wonshik gasps out his warning, Jaehwan simply deep throats him relentlessly and Taekwoon suddenly drags his blunt nails down Wonshik’s spine. The clash of sensations makes his wings unfurl as his whole body tenses, and a moment later Jaehwan pulls back, coughing lightly, but there’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Wonshik moans, wings fluttering weakly as Taekwoon gently lowers him onto the pillows, wings melding slowly back against his shoulder blades. His heartbeat picks up its pace when Jaehwan crawls over his legs and into Sanghyuk’s arms, and Hongbin moves to take Jaehwan’s place. He places his hands on Wonshik’s thighs, massaging his legs lightly, and shows his dimple when he tilts his head innocently.

“Can I take these off?” he asks, and Wonshik nods mutely. They’re doing this, his poor overworked brain tells him. And fuck, it’s going to be so,  _so_  good.

Hongbin pushes Wonshik’s legs up, pressing a little kiss to the inside of his knees before shifting forwards. It’s the heated look he gets that makes Wonshik’s throat go dry and his heartbeat speeding up— Hongbin looks beautiful and gorgeous even when he’s a mess, thrusting into Wonshik while he’s got Wonshik’s legs thrown over his shoulders, leaving him feeling vulnerable yet incredibly turned on. In contrast, Sanghyuk is ruthless with his pace once Hongbin finishes and shifts to the side, edged on by both Jaehwan and Hongbin whispering hotly into his ears, telling him how good Wonshik looks getting fucked like this, and how good Sanghyuk looks fucking Wonshik like that. He felt like he should’ve defended his image a little better, but it isn’t the first time Sanghyuk has reduced him to nothing but soft gasps, tiny whimpers and unrestrained moans.

“Shh,” Hakyeon soothes from where he’s kneeling by Wonshik, brushing aside the tears he didn’t even know had begun to roll down his cheeks. “You’re okay, Wonshik, you’re okay.”

He comes moments later, tossing his head to one side, and Sanghyuk breathes deeply as he follows, wide shoulders slumping once the energy leaves him, and that’s when Taekwoon moves forwards, lightly easing Sanghyuk back. He looks ethereal, more angel-like than anything with his pale skin and high cheekbones, but the way he licks his lips and pushes his fingers into Wonshik first is anything but innocent. Wonshik shudders, cheeks glowing red and feeling far too oversensitive. He’s not sure what he prefers though, Taekwoon literally finger-fucking him or when he eventually pulls away, making Wonshik swear at the loss, before thrusting slowly in as well. But he certainly doesn’t expect Taekwoon to wrap his hand around his cock and start stroking again; Wonshik chokes and shakes his head, moaning.

“N-no more—”

Taekwoon stops at once, and Wonshik barely has a moment to gulp in some air before he’s already missing the feeling. He looks helplessly up at the demons, and fortunately Jaehwan comes to his rescue this time. He’s smiling down at Wonshik when he pushes the sweat-damp bangs aside, his touch slow and comforting.

“Do you want Taekwoon to stop?” Jaehwan asks, and Wonshik blinks. The heat throbs in his belly.  _No_.

Jaehwan interprets his silence correctly when a grin starts to spread on his face. “Or do you want him to continue?” he breathes, walking his fingers along Wonshik’s collarbone. “Do you want Taekwoon to keep fucking you, until all you can do is plead for him to do it harder? Want Taekwoon to jerk you off, with that magic touch of his, while all of us watch you fall apart?”

Sanghyuk laughs softly at Jaehwan’s choice of words, but Jaehwan ignores him. He sits back and brushes his knuckles against Wonshik’s cheeks. “And when Taekwoon’s done, Hakyeon will be next.”

The words slam into him without warning, and Wonshik thinks he feels all the air leave his lungs. He’d almost forgotten that Hakyeon hadn’t had his turn yet— and Hakyeon was always something else.

“Please,” he begs, voice cracking. “Yes, please, do it—”

Taekwoon rolls his hips, and Wonshik’s words cut off into something indiscernible. It doesn’t matter, though, because he’s sure they all get the gist of it.

This would be his third time coming, and Wonshik can’t envision going on for much longer after that. Taekwoon’s good at what he does, thrusting in and twisting his wrist without missing a beat, but just as he finishes and Wonshik can feel the pressure, feel the compulsion building inside of him, Taekwoon withdraws without warning, so fast it suddenly leaves him dangling and feeling like he’s run headlong into a wall.

“What the  _fuck_ ,” Wonshik cries, and then Hakyeon is there, sliding forwards without hesitation, and holds Wonshik’s waist still while he pants, thrashing.

“Please,” he gasps, gazing up at Hakyeon, and Hakyeon just strokes his hip lovingly. He pulls back, slowly, but when he starts to push in again it’s with the same agonizing, leisurely pace, and Wonshik realizes with dawning horror what Hakyeon intends to do.

“ _Why_ ,” he sobs, and Hongbin catches his hand, letting Wonshik ground himself with some kind of death grip. “Hakyeon— you’re so cruel—”

“Easy,” Hakyeon answers, and his voice is calm even as he trembles. His eyes flutter shut momentarily, and when he opens them again, Wonshik is surprised by the hunger in Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon, who’s constantly in control, is almost on the verge of breaking too, all because of him.

He thrusts at a torturously slow pace, which makes Wonshik cry and gasp and whimper, feet struggling to find purchase against the smooth floor. Sanghyuk’s taken his other hand now, stroking over the jumping pulse in his wrist while Taekwoon and Jaehwan take turns kissing him; Taekwoon with his soft, light kisses and Jaehwan with deep, intense ones that don’t let up until Wonshik feels light-headed. They praise him, comfort him, and all the while Hakyeon’s pace doesn’t relent.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmurs, and Wonshik’s only vaguely aware of anything happening around him anymore. He’s so high off the sensations, of Hongbin caressing his cheek, Sanghyuk kissing his stomach softly, and Jaehwan breathing sweet words into his ear.

“I know,” Hakyeon replies, voice guttural, and a second later he snaps his hips forwards so fast Wonshik arches at the unexpected sensation. He’s still a relentless being, but this time Wonshik knows it’s meant to reduce him into a sobbing mess, and he aches for it.

“Hakyeon,” he whimpers, and the demon leans forwards, cupping Wonshik’s chin with his palm.

“Come for me,” Hakyeon pants, expression debauched, mouth falling open as he heaves for breath, “without me touching you at all.”

Wonshik thrashes, mind going blank. His whole body tenses, back arching without intent, and Hakyeon’s whispered  _beautiful, so beautiful_  drags him back to his senses just in time.

He comes.

+

The exhaustion creeps up surprisingly slowly, but that might be because all the demons are fussing over him. Hongbin volunteered his lap for Wonshik to lay his head down on, and the light, massaging motion to his temples turns him into a boneless heap. Jaehwan has his head pillowed on Wonshik’s chest, and Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are piling the soft mats and pillows up around them. They carefully rearrange his limbs, whispering if he’s comfortable, and Wonshik says yes each time, because all he wants is for them to come and lie down with him. Hakyeon returns with a damp cloth and a tall glass filled with cool water that soothes Wonshik’s parched throat as he swallows.

Taekwoon reaches over him, tugging at Hongbin until the other has to move. As Wonshik lowers his head down onto a wonderfully soft cushion, Hongbin cuddles up by his side, with Taekwoon spooning him from behind. Jaehwan reaches across Wonshik’s chest to wrap his fingers around Hongbin’s wrist, chuckling lightly while he does.

“How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks from above, taking his hand, and Wonshik smiles tiredly up at him.

“Better, if you stopped moving around and just laid down with me.”

Hakyeon’s laugh is just as beautiful and haunting as he knows.

“It sounds like a great idea,” he murmurs as Sanghyuk wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s middle, humming something unfamiliar, and drags Hakyeon down into their cuddle pile.

Come morning the hounds might return, and they’d probably feel too warm and slightly hungover from all that nectar, but for now the only thing Wonshik has on his mind is a blissful and pleasant nap.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... I didn't think I'd actually ever write something like this, but here we are ^^; bottom!wonshik is something else, really.
> 
> also, this story was originally titled 'Lavender Bones', but I gave that title to the hyuken fic lol, it seemed a better fit :3c
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
